gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
FoS Archive
Fall of Sateda Prologue: The year is 2028 and the war is raging, the tauri Asgard alliance needed a new base of operations in the northern quadrant of the galaxy, Sateda was chosen for this role due to the already present infrastructure. The planet is to spear head the war in this area of the galaxy... The tauri thought their fleet movements and operations had gone undetected but they were wrong unbeknownst to them the wraith were coming... These are roughly the fleets involved.... Tauri/Asgard 4 daudeless class 3 Tegalus gun ships 6 Arnold cruisers 2 Serpant battle cruisers 2 aegis carriers 4 unity destroyers 200 f302a 12 heavy anti ship planetary coil guns 44 anti fighter rail gun emplacements 4 twin vertical launch nuke missile launchers Wraith 1 hive flagship 2 hives 5 predators� 73 cruisers 2430 darts 700 bombers The battle: It was the early morning and everything was still few were awake when it happened� Suddenly alarms bells rang as a blue light burned across the sky and struck the C.P.D.N (central power distribution network) centre the city fell dark as the all too familiar buzz of the darts could be heard the wraith had come� Tauri ground forces began filling the street ready to defend Sateda, wraith ground forces began to land dropped by darts across the city the tauri were surrounded. All looked lost until the back up power generators activated the sky erupted with gun fires destroying scores of enemy fighters and bombers, then the sky darkened as 2 huge ships blocked out the sun, Predators. The ground defenses concentrated their fire causing one of the ships devastating damage the ships hull collapsed in on itself after nuke hit and imploded, but before the tauri could react the second ship fired a large pulse at the city the guns fell silent only the central command remained. The Predator swept a culling beam along the ground transporting thousands of wraith to the surface before rising above the command centre and leveling it with an energy pulse. In space the battle was going just as badly somehow the wraith had masked their approach and had taken them by surprised they were unable to render ground support while they were being swamped by wraith forces, the sheer number of cruisers meant victory was impossible, the tauri fleet was engaging 60 cruisers and taking heavy casualties the other cruisers were dropping ground forces, fortifying the planet and defending the flagship hive� The cruisers were lightly shielded but their weapons were formidable and were causing large amounts of damage each tauri ship had to contend with many times it�s number of wraith ships, the aegis class carriers lost their shields and were ravaged by bombers who literally disintegrated the entire ships before causing a chain reaction destroying both vessels and huge numbers of darts and bombers� The suddenness of the attack meant reinforcements would not be coming and wraith construction vessels were dropping out of hyperspace, the tauri were defeated but the commanders fought to the last man knowing that losing Sateda would devastate their efforts in this quadrant. The captain of the �Dauntless� one of the Serpant battle cruisers attempting to nuke the planet but the missiles were intercepted by the now enemy controlled planetary defense weapons. In the end the Tauri fleets was simply overrun and swamped by the wraith although most vessels were only disabled many captains ordered their self destruct to avoid their ships falling into enemy hands� Aftermath: This attack left the tauri reeling, the survivors from both the ships and the city were interrogated for weeks before being rounded up for a public execution broadcasted to the entire Pegasus galaxy to instill fear and let the humans of the galaxy know of their power following this many of the primitive worlds suffered from mass panic� The attack was led by one of the most feared generals of the wraith, how he and the wraith learned of Sateda�s military importance was a mystery soon to be discovered. Despite 2 attempts Sateda was never retaken and served as a stronghold for the wraith until the very end of the war when it was abandoned, the tauri forces in the northern quadrant were forced to retreat on all fronts 6 months after losing Sateda�